La estación
by Midna Ronoa Fullbuster
Summary: Suzuno Fuusuke va a pasar un verano lejos de la ciudad, en el campo, pero allí la añoranza le asaltará donde menos lo esperaba y cuando menos la esperaba. Yaoi.


**Buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí estoy después de medio siglo subiendo un one-shot de esta pareja que me encanta. ¿La idea de dónde surgió? Ni idea, simplemente vi una imagen de Nagumo y Suzuno en una parada de tren y se me encendió la bombillita. Comentarios extras, pues que esta vez he usado los nombres originales de los personajes y no los de España, flipad con mis avances. Más al final, ahora disfrutad.**

El peliplata caminaba por la carretera mal asfaltada. Había gravilla levantada y grietas a lo largo de toda ella, hacía calor, y el no había tenido una idea mejor que coger la bici e irse a visitar a unos amigos y ahora allí estaba, andando por una carretera hecha trizas a las seis de la tarde, con su bici perdida dios sabrá donde y con el sudor bajándole por la nuca:

-¡Mierda!-gritó en voz alta mientras veía pasar una camioneta conducida por un anciano junto a él. Este le lanzo una mirada de reproche al chico y siguió conduciendo. Suzuno echó a correr tras el vehículo intentándo decir que parara pero fue inútil.- ¿Por qué le diría que si a esa maldita arpía?-se preguntó recordando como Hitomiko les había dicho que a todos les vendría bien pasar el verano lejos del orfanato. Y allí estaba él, en aquel pueblo de mala muerte con la única compañía de otro par de chicos del orfanato a los cuales habían destinado a un pueblo cercano al suyo.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde el FFI y también dos años desde que dejo su relación con el antiguo capitán del Prominence. Los rumores de que Nagumo había tenido relaciones con el tercer delantero Coreano pudieron con él y también con su paciencia, y aun seguía en aquella fase en la que se preguntaba si el pelirrojo también se acordaba de él. Suzuno escupió frustrado y se quedo mirando el bosque que se veía al otro lado del quitamiedos. El viento agitó durante unos instantes las copas de los árboles y el chico deseo que también pasara lo mismo donde él estaba, tras unos segundos esperando y sin notar nada en absoluto prosiguió su camino. Al poco, llegó a la señal la cual en el viaje de ida le había indicado que llevaba diez minutos en bici y que ahora le indicaba que le quedaba media hora de larga y agotadora caminata.

Gazelle notaba la garganta reseca y las piernas cansadas pero aún le quedaba camino y pararse ahora sería bastante insensato por su parte. Suzuno entonces recordó que a poca distancia de allí al ir había visto una especie de edificio en medio de un descampado al que llegaría pronto, con un poco de suerte seria una gasolinera y tal vez alguien podría llevarle a su casa de acogida.

Y como si aún tuviera nueve años echó a correr cuesta abajo notando como el pelo se le echaba aun más para atrás y aun no habiendo viento, una suave brisa acariciaba su rostro. Después aminoró el paso poco a poco hasta llegar al borde del quitamiedos donde se apoyó a recuperar el aliento, jadeando. Entonces entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aquella situación le era familiar, su cuerpo sudado el flequillo cayéndole por la cara, jadeando levemente, apoyado sobre algo mientras Nagumo le susurraba cosas al oído…Gazelle sacudió varias veces la cabeza y respiró hondo. Cuando hubo recuperado el aliento miró hacia el horizonte y allí estaba, el descampado y al otro lado se veía el pueblo al que debía llegar. Saltó la valla de metal y descendió por la ligeramente inclinada pendiente. Se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones y comenzó a andar a tras campo para atajar. Al aproximarse a aquello que el chico había pensado que sería una gasolinera se dio cuenta de que no. Eran dos edificios colocados en paralelo, como pequeñas casetas y por entre ellas pasaban unos raíles. Hacía tiempo, aquello podría haber sido una estación de paso de algún tren de cercanías, pero se ve que tras la modernización de la zona había quedado en desuso.

El peliplata decidió no parar dado que atajando llegaría en poco tiempo, así que comenzó a caminar junto a los raíles, pero aun estando oxidados y con zonas semi-cubiertas por la hojarasca el chico no se fiaba un pelo.

De repente Suzuno se detuvo en seco, ¡no podía ser aquello! El chico se quedo mirando fijamente uno de los bancos de la antigua estación. Allí estaba él, pelo rojo recogido en una coleta con forma de tulipán y no de llama, como solía decirle él cariñosamente a Burn, ojos de color ámbar y piel pálida. Gazelle tragó saliva "¿El calor me afecta a la cabeza?" se preguntó a si mismo mientras con cautela esprinto hasta la dichosa parada del tren, y subió las escaleras(a punto estuvo de desmorrarse con una de ellas) y cuando llegó arriba, nada. Tan solo viejas vallas publicitarias con los horarios del tren y anuncios de colonia de dios sabía cuándo. Suzuno se sentó en uno de los bancos y se maldijo por ser tan idiotas, se maldijo y se echó a llorar, que remedio. Por un momento había visto allí al chico por el cual un par de años atrás habría dado la vida y el solo hecho de verle ya le había conmocionado hasta tal punto que se dejo llevar por las lágrimas. El peliplata se acurrucó y subió las piernas sobre el banco para poder abrazarse las rodillas. Pasado un rato Gazelle separó su cabeza, el cielo estaba adquiriendo tonos anaranjados y rosáceos y a lo lejos el sol se ponía. Suzuno miró el reloj de pulsera, las nueve y media. El chico se enjugó las lágrimas y echo una última ojeada a su alrededor. Una suave brisa revolvió el pelo del chico y este se levantó se dio media vuelta y se encaminó al pueblo que se veía a lo lejos, sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

X(x)

Cuando Suzuno llego a su casa de acogida se dirigió directamente a la habitación de invitados que le habían designado. No tenía ganas de hablar, pensaba ir a su cuarto, ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y meterse en la cama tal cual.

De repente cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación vio que algunas de sus cosas las habían sacado fuera, Gazelle entonces recordó que le habían dicho que a mediados de verano otro chaval vendría y que tendría que compartir habitación con él. El peliplata suspiro frustrado, pero antes de que pudiera entrar y tan siquiera gritar al que se hubiera atrevido a tocar sus cosas, percibió un olor familiar y fue entonces cuando el otro chico en la habitación se volvió y sus ojos color ámbar se encontraron con los ojos azules de Suzuno:

-Ho…hola…-murmuró en un tono tímido el peliplata mientras veía que en la cara del pelirrojo se dibujaba una sonrisa.

**-The End-**

**¿Os ha gustado? Sé que os esperabais otra cosa debido a como son mis otros fics, pero este iba a ser distinto porque me apetecía escribir algo simple y sin guarradas ni demasiado amor de por medio. En fin termine de escribir el fic mientras sonaba "No pain, no game" en mi mp4 así que no negare que me vi tentada a que fuera más largo, pero creo que debe acabar así. En fin gracias por leer de nuevo y como siempre se agradecen los reviews. Un abrazo y ya nos leeremos.**


End file.
